Line printers typically incorporate mechanical means for selectively and incrementally or continuously moving a paper document upon completion of each line of print. The selective advancement of the paper document is typically obtained through engaging clutch means to selectively impart rotation to the paper platen advancing tractor assemblies or other like mechanism. The clutch assemblies presently in use, however, are characterized by their complexity of design and resultant high cost of manufacture and assembly.